


A Christmas to Remember

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Heartwarming, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Tolys works very hard at the Christmas Store, and one customer always comes in and make things feel better. A heartwarming Tolys/Feliks story inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Christmas to Remember

Christmas time had come again and Tolys had found himself working double-shift to keep up with the busy and difficult struggle of working in a Christmas Store. Oh, Christmas, it was such a magical time of year, unless you were surrounded by it 24/7. Ever since Tolys had taken up the job of working at the Christmas Store he had begun to slowly loathe Christmas. Day in and day out he was forced to work the Christmas Routine, hanging up ornaments and the like. It was tedious.

Not to mention he was still single. 

Things were starting to get gruelling and again, as December rolled around, the crowds flooded to the Christmas Store and Tolys felt more dead inside than ever. That was until the day he laid eyes on the happy-go-lucky blond that seemed ever so interested in the various Christmas Things sold at the Christmas Store. Every time he came in, Tolys felt a weight lifted from his shoulders as if he radiated a light. He had to approach him.

Making a cautious attempt to open a conversation with the customer, Tolys picked out an item that was not yet on the shelves. The cute reindeer snowglobe played a quiet tune of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 

The blond had been admiring a beautiful garland, another one of Tolys' favourite pieces in the store (and one he knew quite a bit about). Now he could use his knowledge and put it to the real test.

"That's a pretty high-end piece," Tolys motioned to the glittery tinsel that the blond was admiring, "rumour has it, it came from the North Pole its self. Santa had made just too many that year." With that Tolys anxiously set down the snowglobe, "I work here at the Christmas Store, so if you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask." He gave an additional smile and nod, hoping that would be a friendly introduction to such a strange and frequent visitor to the store.

The blond eyed the beautiful, sparkly tinsel again, now touching it with his hand. He remained quiet at first, only picking it up, feeling the weight of it, seeing its durability. "Truly, from the North Pole its self?" His eyes lit up at that, "I totally had no idea, I thought it was just a regular old Tinsel! That's so cool." 

Tolys watched as the man collected a few of them and put them in his basket. He took great pride in his knowledge of Christmas Decourations and was so happy to pass it on to someone else. "We have quite a few fun, secret goodies hidden in the shop, I can point a few of them out to you if you'd like."

Stuffing the tinsel into his cart, the blond looked to Tolys and then to the cart. He seemed nervous, his hands shaking, "Like, I'd love to or something but..." His eyes met Tolys', "I gotta get back to work. If I don't work hard, then I won't be able to afford more Christmas Decorations, and Christmas is only a few days away!!"

Tolys could relate to the problem so well, but nodded reassuringly as he led the customer to check out his belongings, "that's alright, I'll be here all day, sometimes all night!" Tolys nearly chuckled. What was wrong with him? The aura around the blond felt so strange, "your total comes to $433.56." 

The customer paid, marvelling at the wall displays in the room, "it must be like, totally fun to work in a Christmas Store!" 

"Not really," Tolys replied, giving the customer another small smile, "but that changes when passionate customers come in and find exactly what they're looking for." 

"I needed tinsel like this." The customer smiled again, taking his things in his hands, "I'm Feliks, by the way, Tolys."

Tolys paused, his soft smile immediately becoming worried. "How did you know my name?" His voice trembled a bit, could this Feliks be some sort of Christmas Angel? From the energy he radiated off to the sweet giddy smile he had, something seemed miraculous about him.

Feliks stared vacantly at Tolys and raised a finger, pointing it towards Tolys' name tag, "it's like, written on your name tag."

Embarrassed, Tolys turned away for a minute, blushing hard at his mistake. It was too awkward, especially with how deadpan and serious he felt Feliks being, "ah, haha, you're right." Thinking this man was an angel seemed too good to be true anyways, "it's actually Tolvydas but that's a bit too hard for some people to say."

Hugging his bags, Feliks nodded, "ya, I get a lot of comments about how my name is like, spelt, like, it's so lame??" Then he shook his head, looking around the Christmas Store, "I am so interested in some of the hidden treasures your store has to sell so as soon as I'm free, I'll be back! Promise!" 

With that, Feliks left, and Tolys immediately felt an emptiness hit him again. That same, warm aura he felt when Feliks entered the store had come just as fast as it had gone. With a humble sigh, Tolys went back to sorting things, thinking in the back of his mind about Feliks. Every time he did he couldn't help but feel just a bit of that warm, soft happiness inside. Knowing he would come back at the end of the day, gave something Tolys to look forward to.

Except Feliks did not return that evening and Tolys felt the harsh storm of disappointment rain down on him again. Of course, he probably scared the customer off. Maybe he came off too strong, too friendly, maybe he smelled weird, or looked weird, or he was just not someone Feliks wanted to see. All of these thoughts stewed in Tolys' head and the idea of Feliks not coming back lowkey stung him. Tolys felt on all levels he had messed up a good thing - that good thing being the customer simply coming in and rubbing off just a bit of that Christmas Spirit.

The next day, Tolys went in. Being the regular that he was, Feliks had come in every day around lunchtime the last three weeks, but suddenly he had stopped. The day seemed to go on forever, and Tolys just wanted Christmas to be over now. He felt heartbroken in some way, even to this man he didn't even know. Shaking his head, Tolys began to close up shop for the day, Christmas was only in a few days so he'd need his rest.

As he stepped out of the store, Tolys saw a figure in the distance taking a full-speed sprint in the direction of the store. The form looked familiar, could it be?

"I am like, so sorry, so, so sorry, I am late." Feliks panted, over 24 hours late, "my boss kept me overtime, and then like, I had to go home, and then he kept me overtime today, but I really need to get more fake snow, and..." Feliks sounded distressed about his Christmas Goods. 

Tolys felt immediately warm when he saw Feliks had actually been able to make it - albeit about 15 minutes past closing time. He was dressed to leave that wretched place, he'd been so eager to get out of there.

Feliks looked to the darkened store windows, then towards Tolys, then at the closed sign on the door. "Oh, you closed..." The defeat was written all across Feliks' face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"I'd be more than happy to open the store back up for you," Tolys gave a friendly smile again, though it was not so visible within the dark of the night, "I could share with you a few of our special Christmas goods as well."

Feliks' face lit up and Tolys couldn't help but feel even more warmth inside. As if the monotony of the last day and a half had not happened, Tolys was able to see Feliks at least one more time until the Christmas Rush of the next year in December. 

Inside the store, Tolys illuminated the beautiful displays once more, this time able to show off some of the pieces at night. The little reindeer trinkets danced as a jolly snowman's hat spun. It was a miraculous place filled with so much magic. 

"I nearly forgot how lovely it was at night." Tolys embraced an ornament with his hand, bringing it over to Feliks and showing it to him. 

Feliks marvelled at the ornament, the light glow of the Christmas lights spattering his silhouette with beautiful colour. "It's beautiful." Feliks took it in his own hands.

"It was made by Elves themselves. I find the moving features of it to be my favourite." Carefully he took it from Feliks' hands again and rubbed it just a little bit, "there is a little Christmas Magic inside." The ornament began to glow as little speckles twirled all around it. "So, what could I help you with finding tonight?"

Tolys felt right now like the Willy Wonka of Christmas as he moved about the store. With a beat in his step, he showed Feliks a few more things and surprisingly Feliks took quite a lot of it. From the fake snow he needed to several large statues and of course the glowing ornaments, it was definitely enough to spark a bit of curiosity into Tolys' mind. What the man could be seeking was something he had no idea of.

"You certainly have bought a lot of things tonight." Tolys tried to ask without being too nosey, "you must have quite the display."

Feliks smiled at that, as he helped Tolys bag his things, "well, just the nicest one in Central City." Feliks bragged a bit, "I mean, it's like, the best, this year it's even gonna be better." He sounded totally enthused, "'cus last year my neighbour and I got into a competition - well, this year, I'm gonna win."

A competition, that would mean Feliks must really work hard on his displays, "I'd love to see it sometime," said Tolys, only realizing a few minutes later that he may have sounded forward. "If you don't mind."

Feliks continued to bag his things, his smile growing even more, "like of course, I don't mind! I would totally love to give you a tour." 

Wow, a tour with Feliks at a Christmas Display? His own, at that. Tolys' couldn't help but feel too warm inside. Something wasn't right, he never had such feelings like this inside him before. 

When they were done checking out Feliks' purchases and Tolys had helped Feliks carry them to the car, the two stood outside in the parking lot for a good moment. 

Feliks stared back at Tolys as he started his car, preparing to drive off, "like, this was totally the most fun I have had Christmas Shopping in like, forever! It's like, all thanks to you... I..." Feliks began to trail off and Tolys could see Feliks clenching his hands against the steering wheel. As if he was trying to hide his emotions, "I like, wish tonight didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to end." Tolys spoke up, again not realizing what he said, "ahaha, well, it has to end, but that doesn't mean we can't meet like this again." That had to be too forward and Tolys immediately regretted what he had said. It was just that Feliks had something special about him and Tolys just didn't want to let it go. Yet at the same time, he really didn't want to scare off the other guy. Worry began to course through his veins, especially as he saw Feliks' hands clench even tighter - but then they relaxed.

"I would like, love to??" Feliks exclaimed, sending a jolt of relief through Tolys as he spoke, "I mean, you've been like, super nice to me and junk..."

Tolys smiled to Feliks, "well, I'm free tomorrow night if you'd like to maybe meet up for a drink. I'd love to talk more about Christmas Decorations with you."

It felt as if Tolys' soul nearly left his body when Feliks had replied with a certain yes. With that, the next night, the date night was a go.  
\---  
The meeting place that Tolys and Feliks had chosen was located right in the cheery centre of town, in a small cafe that had been decked out for Christmas. Tall candy cane and holly decoration really gave the place that festive charm. The town would be additionally holding a Christmas Parade in the coming days.

That was if things would go well. Tolys had heard on the radio as he prepared for his date that morning, that a blizzard was on its way. It was December 23rd and all, that was pretty soon. Hopefully, it was just a fluke!! However the snow wasn't due until late into the night, and Tolys felt as though he could carry on with the date (and Feliks did too).

So they met, now sitting across from one another as snow drifted down outside and past the window.

"I truly love the winter season." Tolys smiled, taking a sip from his warm coffee drink. The peppermint and other Christmas Spices were tantalizing to his senses. He wouldn't dare talk about how much he felt the season was dreaded. It didn't feel that way when he was with Feliks.

Feliks gave a nod and he drank his own drink, looking outside, "I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve! My display will be up for the whole world to see." He gushed a bit about it and seeing someone passionate about their interests made Tolys feel even more than warm.

"I'm happy for you. I've already marked down on my plans to come to visit your house. Just to see the display." Tolys added, scrolling through his phone.

Feliks seemed to be a socialite, having dishes out all his social media and phone number to Tolys the night they had really started talking. Since then they had talked through the text messages non-stop.

"Oh my gosh, you are seriously going to love it. Check out some preview shots!!" Feliks leaned over the table to share some photos he took on the phone of his own Christmas Display.

The photos were well taken, and the decourations were more than extravagant. Tolys really liked what he saw, "these are beautiful!" He remarked, "I'll be there to check them out then."

The two laughed and talked and time went by so quickly that the sun had begun to set, and the snow had picked up.

"It's starting to snow quite a lot, isn't it?" Tolys stepped outside to feel the wind on his face. Larged flakes of snow beginning to make it difficult to see. "Hopefully I can get home before this starts."

Feliks seemed to agree, putting his hands on Tolys' arms and looking him directly in the eyes. Feliks was a few inches shorter which meant he had to look up towards him. His face was so pure, so sweet. He looked like an angel on this Christmas Eve's Eve.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night?" Feliks smiled, adjusting his warm knit had, "to check out my decoration and all." He sounded flustered at the last bit of that.

Tolys gave a sincere nod, "I promise, I will be there about 6 pm." He sighed, "I don't have work tomorrow, I hope to do a little decorating myself."

"Do it, and totally text me the pictures, kay?" Feliks said with enthusiasm as he went to open his car door, the street lamp flickering beneath the wind, "even if it's a small display, if you put your heart into it, like, anything is totally possible!"

Feliks did seems to have an uplifting way with words, "of course I will." Tolys promised.

He took one last look to Feliks' face, Feliks peered back to him, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Beneath the street lamp, Feliks looked like an angel, and Tolys stared, wishing Feliks didn't have to leave. "Of course, of cours--"

Just as Tolys tried to finish his sentence the street lamp, along with every other lamp in the city went out. It took Tolys off guard, snapping him to reality. 

"What?? Like the power totally went out!" Feliks turned on his car so the light would be there for them - as well as the heat, "This is totally unfair! Tomorrow is Christmas eve, if like, my display cannot be lit, Christmas will be ruined!!"

Tolys jumped back, "Christmas surely won't be ruined!" He defended, "and I'm sure your display will be beautiful with lights or without."

"Not true!" Feliks cried, slipping into his car, "I am like, so upset right now, I can't even."

Tolys had no idea what Feliks meant and cocked his head with worry, "even?"

Feliks sighed, grabbing the door to his car, "it's a figure of speech." He pulled the door shut and unrolled the window, "I should get home before the blizzard picks up, you should too!"

With that Feliks waved goodbye and Tolys sighed. He knew how much this display working would mean to Feliks. He spent his entire drive home worried. Thankfully he made it home just in time for the storm to hit.

Safely in his apartment, Tolys spent the evening doing exactly what he had promised Feliks he wanted to do, and that was to make a little Christmas display. Using flashlights and patience, Tolys had been able to set up a wonderful, lightless display on his kitchen table. Proud of it, he took a picture with his phone and sent it on off to Feliks.

There was no reply that night.

The next day was Christmas Eve and while the power had yet to return, the townsfolk were all a hustle and bustle about the city, trying to make the best of the situation. Even though it had blizzarded the night before, the snow had already melted off quite a bit. 

That didn't matter though, as Tolys waited for a reply over the text message of his Christmas display that he had put together to show Feliks. Tolys started to wonder if he should even visit Feliks now. He had probably felt so discouraged without the electrical touches to his Christmas Display.

But Tolys still wanted to see Feliks' display and vowed to go, even if Feliks maybe didn't want to see him.

Making his way to Feliks' house, Tolys admired the different decorations the street had to offer. Something about this Christmas seemed so much better. Maybe it was because Feliks was in his life. Ha. How funny that would be.

As the evening began to set on the partly cloudy sky, Tolys had arrived at Feliks' house. The display was beautiful and almost left untouched by the blizzard that had occurred the night before.  
Large towers of candy canes cascaded across his yard as lights intertwined through the various foliage. A large animated reindeer stood frozen by the lack of electricity. Although the effort Feliks put in could be seen, truly it needed the lights.

Still, seeing Feliks would be nice - if he wanted to see him.

Tolys walked up the path towards the door, but a Feliks, sitting on a little Christmas Throne near his patio took Tolys' attention.

"I like your display, it's really better in person than the pictures do it justice." He looked to the ground, then back to Feliks, "you can really see the heart and soul you put into it."

Feliks gave a small smile at Tolys' kind words but it was clear he was distraught over the lack of electricity. "It, like, doesn't matter. If there is no power, it'll just be, ruined."

"It doesn't have to be." Tolys reached his hand out to help Feliks out of his chair, to try to cheer him up, "we can still look around at everyone's displays before it gets dark."

Feliks face lit up and he wiped a tear or two from his face, "like, okay."

Tolys took a deep breath, "shall I lead the way?" The crisp air felt nice in his lungs, it was chilly, but being with Feliks made his body feel so warm.

With a nod, Feliks agreed, following Tolys around the boulevard Feliks lived on. It was such a nice and whimsical day, even as the sun began to set.

"The power is like, still not back on." Feliks kicked a pile of snow.

The two were stood under some of the taller candy canes of Feliks' yard.

"Usually these light up, but today, no..." Feliks patted one of them, "If only a miracle could happen."

Darkness settled in and Feliks and Tolys had taken to sitting on the balcony, talking. Something about Feliks just felt so right. As though he could talk to him about anything. 

However now, it was starting to get too late, and Tolys needed to make his way back home before it'd be so dark he couldn't see. 

"So maybe we can meet up again?" Tolys walked down Feliks' pathway again, hands in his pocket, "just because Christmas is over doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other?"

Maybe what he said was again, too forward, and Tolys closed his eyes praying Feliks wasn't put off by what was said, but thankfully Feliks wasn't paying attention. 

Feliks had been staring up at his reindeer, wishing for it to animate, just for the night.

"I think I'll be going, I'll see you around then, right?" Tolys started for his car if only he could bring the electricity to Feliks' Christmas Display.

Yet he wouldn't have to.

Like Christmas Magic the display glistened and lit up, coming to life as houses on the street illuminated, their own displays turning back on. It was truly a miracle, Christmas had been saved! The power had returned.

"Oh! Tolys!!" Feliks ran and took Tolys by the arm, "Look, look!!" He was ever so excited, "It's really a miracle! I can't, like, believe my eyes!!"

Tolys looked towards the rich, vibrant display. It really was one of the best ones on the block, "wow, it really is beautiful." He could feel why Feliks was so disappointed about it.

"Tolys, I'm like totally happy, I..." Feliks gazed into Tolys' eyes, "I'm so happy, we overcame so much this Christmas Season."

Looking back to Feliks, Tolys captured the beauty of him beneath the large, glowing candy canes. 

For a moment, the world seemed to collide around him, the only thing that mattered being Feliks right in front of him. He had been such a good friend, a good customer. Tolys began to edge in, he wanted to kiss him, he felt compelled but he worried it'd come off too strong.

He didn't have to worry though, as Feliks' lips came pursing against his own and in and instant, Tolys felt the life sucked out of him. On this Christmas day, Tolys met his love.


End file.
